a hero complex
by carson34
Summary: Steve always has his hero complex but will it lead him to find true love? *Updates on Mondays*
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you leave a review at the end of this chapter.

Character history

Steve: still works for Five 0. After Five 0 is forced to protect a woman, he takes her into his home but will he take her into his heart?

Alexis "Lexi": works as a teacher. She witnessed a crime and goes for help. When the leader of Five 0 takes her into his house but will they fall for one another?

Chapter 1

Lexi's work

Lexi was leaving work really late, she had a lot of homework to grade and had to stay late. She was walking to her car when she saw two men shooting at each other. She tuck around another car. She waited for them to leave. She walked to her car and quickly got in. She was about to start her car when the man came over there and shot at her back window. She quickly started the car and headed for safety. She knew that man got her license plate and would be able to find where she live. She decided to drive to the police station. She got out of the car and walked into the building. She found the front desk and waited for someone come up there. When a man finally did, she knew that she needed to get his attention.

"I need your help. Someone is after me." She said to him causing him to look.

"What?" He asked her.

"I saw someone killed a man and now they are after me. They shot at me. It is not safe for me to go home. Please help me." She responded to him as she started to cry.

Headquarters

Steve sat at his desk in his office when a young woman came into his office. He knew that she was there. She had witness a crime and she needed their help with keeping her safe.

"Hi, I am Steve McGarrett." He introduced himself.

"My name is Alexia Morgan. I mostly go by Lexi for short." She responded to him.

"It's nice to meet you. I am sorry that it has to be under this." He revealed to her.

"I know. I just did not know if I should go to the cops." She responded to him. "Did your team find the crime scene?"

"They did. You think that the man saw your plate?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I don't know if it's safe for me to go." She responded to him.

"Okay, I tell you what either myself or Danny will go to your house tonight so we can make sure that you are safe." Steve told her as Danny walked into the room.

Lexi's apartment

Steve had went with her to the apartment, Steve could tell that she was nervous because of the way that she was acting.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Steve said as he gave her a comforting smile.

"I am just worried about this is going to end badly. I could be putting you in danger." She responded to him.

"You are not doing anything wrong. It is my job to keep you safe." Steve told her. It was not really him wanting to protect her as his job, he really just wanted to protect her no matter what. There was something about her that he care a lot about. Danny would say that he had a hero complex and he had to admit that he does especially with her.

Steve and Lexi were sitting on the couch when the power went out. Steve got out of the couch to see what was going on. The power was only out at her place.

"Lexi, we need to get you out of here." Steve told her right as there was gunfire through the door. Steve managed to pull her down out of the shooting. Steve returned gunfire and managed to call backup.

The next thing that they knew is that there was more gunfire and the door opens. Lexi got scared but relaxed the minute that she saw that it was Danny.

"I have some bad news about the school that you work for." Danny said to her.

"What is going on?" She asked him

"They don't know if it's best for you to work while these people are after you since they broke into the school and found your classroom." Danny revealed to her. "They placed you on paid leave until everything is safe."

"Alright. It's probably best that I am not there. The kids would be in danger and if anything happen to those kids, I would not be able to handle it." She responded to them.

"Let's just get you somewhere safe because I don't think that they are anywhere done with what they are going to do." Steve said to her. "I need you to go get a bag pack."

She left the room, while Steve and Danny were waiting for her to come back out.

"Where is she going to stay?" Danny asked him.

"At my house." Steve responded to him.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yeah I am sure. We need to make sure that you stay safe." Steve responded to her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She responded to him.

Steve helped her out of the apartment building. Steve helped her over to his truck because he did not want anyone to notice that her car was missing. She knew that it could put her apartment at risk but the most important thing was to keep her safe. She knew that and was okay with that. They were almost outside of her building when another car pulled up and hit Steve's truck with both of them in it.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this first chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will leave a review and please make sure that you stay tune for the next chapter next week. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I know that this chapter is about a week late. I was really busy last week and now I am looking at a two hour season finale. There will not be an update next week unless I get two chapters done tonight.

Author's response to reviews:

SweetKittyCat: Thank you for reading last chapter. I am sorry for the lack of update last week. It was such a busy day. Thank you for reviewing this last chapter! :)

Ilse23: I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review. Thank you for reviewing the first chapter. :)

Chapter 2

Steve woke up to find Lexi out cold. He knew that he needed to get her awake before something bad happen.

"Hey you need to wake up." Steve said to her as he unbuckle his seat. After a few minutes, she started to wake up. "hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?" Lexi asked him.

"Yeah, I am fine." Steve responded to her as he helped her get out of the seat. They got out of the truck while Steve called the accident in. Steve was happy that she was okay. She was sitting there waiting for him to come back and she did not know why this trouble kept coming after her but she wish that they would stop. She did not noticed him coming back towards her. "hey, you are safe with me. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know but I don't want to put you in danger at all. I feel that is what I am doing and I need to put a stop to it." She said to him.

"So what do you mean by that? Listen to me, the people that are coming after you, they want you dead. They will not stop. The best thing is that you to stay with me." Steve responded to her.

"But you have family and friends that need you." She responded to him

"listen to me, you have family and friends that need you to so this plan that you have is not going to work. I can keep you safe." Steve revealed to her.

"Alright, I will stay." She responded to him

They were relaxed by the time that Danny got there with the other cops. He knew that the people that were coming after her. He needed to stop. It was the best thing for her and him. He did not want to leave her alone for very long.

They finally made it to his house and he gave her a tour of the house. She felt like home there and she did not know why.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah I am fine." She responded to her friend.

He made dinner and they sat down to eat. She went to bed and had an easy time sleeping. She was glad that they were safe there or so she thought.

In the middle of the night suddenly, she woke up to his alarm going off. She heard some feet stomping and she quickly got out of bed and hid under the bed. She did not know if that is the best place for her. The next thing she knew, her door is open and in came someone. She did not know where Steve was. She felt like she was going to get taken and someone pulled her out from under the bed.

"It's okay. It's me." Steve said to her. "You are safe. I got the people who broke into the house."

"Thank God." She responded to him as she wrapped her arms around him to get a hold. She was happy that she was safe for the night. She got back into bed right before he left the room. "Steve, will you stay with me?"

"Yeah." He said as he started to walk back towards her bed. He climbed into bed as she put a pillow between them.

The next morning, Steve woke up to find her gone. He did not know where she went. He got out of the bed and headed to go find. He found her sitting outside his bedroom on the porch.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just could not sleep without thinking about the alarm." She responded to him. "I don't know how they keep finding me. It is like there is a mole in the HPD."

"If there is a mole, I will find them." Steve said to her right as the glass breaks downstairs. "Go into my bathroom and lock the door while I check it out."

"Okay." She said as they got up. Steve grabbed his gun and headed down the stairs and he finds the person that breaks into the house.

"Who are you?" He asked the person.

"I am married to the woman that you are keeping upstairs. I know that there is a danger to her but there is also a danger to me since she could send me to jail. I need you to do the right thing and hand her over." the man said to him.

"I don't believe you. She would have told me that she was married. You have five seconds to tell me who you are." Steve responded to him as Lexi came into the room with another man.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this chapter and please make sure that you review. I am not sure if there will be another chapter next week while we are doing two chapters on both Five 0 season 5 and Come back to me part 4. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update also check out facebook and twitter as Carson McGarrett.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I know that it's been about two weeks since I updated this storyline but I am back for this chapter until I am back from my break. I am thinking about changing how many chapters are put in this storyline. I might just have it until the end of June with the break that I am taking.

Chapter 3

Steve was not sure about what to think when Lexi walked out of the room with the man. He had told her to stay put and she must not have listen to him.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked her.

"Steve, I did not come with them willing. He grabbed me from behind. I was waiting for you." Lexi responded to her boyfriend. "Can we talk about this later on?"

"yeah." Steve revealed to his girlfriend.

Steve took out both the guys and they were waiting for Danny and Chin to get there. Steve was happy that she was okay and that she was safe but they still had so much to talk about. Steve and Lexi had decided to check into a hotel room where they changed the locks on both the windows and doors. They still had a lot to talk about. Steve wanted to get her relax so they can have an honest chat about it. She was in the bathroom for about twenty minutes before she finally came out of the bathroom.

"Hey babe, can we talk about was said today?" He asked her.

"Yeah what about?" She responded to him as they sat down to talk.

"Something that the guy had said that there was a secret that you were keeping from." He responded to her.

"Steve, I know that he is saying that I am married but I am not married at all. I would tell you if I was. You have to believe me on that." She said to him.

"I know. I do believe you." He responded to her as he wrapped his arms around her. "I just needed to make sure that everything is okay."

"Okay. I can't wait to go home." She revealed to him as she gave him a small kiss.

"I know. I can't wait to get home. Lets get ready for bed because I am tried." He said to her.

The next morning

Lexi woke up to find Steve not in bed with her. She got out of bed and started to search for him. She finally found him downstairs in the pool. She sat down on the pool chairs for him to get out of the water. He got out about twenty minutes later and was surprised to see her there.

"Hey babe. I am surprised to see that you are down here." Steve said to her.

"I was surprised to find that you were not up there in bed with me when I woke up." She countered to him.

"yeah I just could not sleep after I woke up in the middle of the night so I went for a run in their gym and then came over for a swim." He said to her after giving her another kiss.

"I think that we need to have a date night." She asked him.

"I think that it's a good thing for us to be able to do." He responded to her. "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking that we could go to that one place from our first date and just do our lunch there." She responded to him.

"Are you sure that you want to go to the shrimp truck for our date?" He asked her.

"Yeah. it sounds prefect." She responded to him.

"Alright let's go." He responded to her as they headed back to their room and headed for their date night. It was relaxing day with both of them. Steve loved spending time with her.

Later that night

Steve and Lexi were heading back to the house. Steve was happy to be home with Lexi. He was already starting to work on their next step. He knew that she was upstairs putting stuff away from their night. Steve was looking at rings and found the one that he wanted to find. He did not heard her coming down the stairs.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He said as he closed everything down so that way she could not see what he was doing.

"Steve, I know what you are doing." She responded to him.

"I am not doing anything, I promise." He said with a smile. She knew that he was lying about something.

"Babe, I know that you are lying to me." She said to him.

"You are just going to have to wait and find out." He responded to her.

"You know that I am just keep asking about it." She responded to him with a smile as she watched him get out of the chair and headed to the kitchen.

They were getting ready for bed and then headed upstairs. Steve gave her a small kiss before getting into bed. Lexi could not sleep after about an hour of tossing and turning. She knew that he was keeping something from her. She went downstairs to the office to find out what is going on. After a few minutes later, Steve finally came downstairs to find her by the computer.

"What are you are doing?" He asked her nearly scaring her. Steve walked over to her side and looked to see what she was doing on the computer. He was happy that he cleared the history.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review. I am still trying to figure out what I am going to do with this chapter. I hope that you guys find me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I would love to chat with you all on twitter. I will see you in the month of June for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that it's already June. I took almost a week off of writing and returned to write on June 6th. I am trying to get about two chapters on each storylines. I came up with a new schedule which is Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The schools just got out and that means that I will have less writing time during the week and more during the weekend.

Chapter 4

Steve and Lexi decided that it was time for Steve to meet her parents since their relationship was getting more serious. Steve and Lexi were getting ready to go when Danny came walking into the house.

"Steve, we got a case. I have been trying to reach you for the past couple of hours." Danny said to his friend as Lexi came down the stairs to find Danny standing there. "Where's Steve?"

"He is upstairs getting ready for our trip." Lexi responded to her friend as Steve came down the stairs to find his friend sitting there.

"hey Danny. What is going on?" He asked his friend.

"We have a new case that we need to go take care of." Danny responded to his friend.

"I can't go." Steve told his friend. He knew that Danny had forgot about the trip that he was going on with Lexi.

"Why not? We have a case." Danny reminded his friend.

"I know that we have a case however Lexi and I have a plane to catch to meet her parents." Steve told his friend as he walked into the kitchen to turn off of the coffee pot. Lexi waited for the boys to come back into the room. He could not believe that they were fighting. Steve and Danny finally walked into the living room.

"Steve, you need to go to the case right now. It's what is best right now." Lexi responded to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yeah I am sure. I am pretty sure that my mom and dad would love to come down here for a few days since you have to work." Lexi said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you. I will see you when I get home." Steve responded before giving her a kiss.

A few hours later

Steve and Danny were still working on the case when Lexi had to go get her parents from the airport. She was happy that they could come out and see Steve. She drove back to the house and was surprised by her father's reaction to her living with Steve.

"I am surprised that you are living here with Steve. You were always talking about living with a guy after you were married." Lexi's father said to his daughter.

"I know dad. Things can change. Steve and I are really serious." Lexi responded to him.

"Well that is good. I hope that he will take care of my baby girl." Lexi's father said to her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

They spent the rest of the night out on the beach while waiting for Steve to get home. Steve still wasn't home when they went to bed.

The next morning

Lexi woke up to find her boyfriend sleeping in the bed. He had fallen alseep with his clothes on from yesterday. She got out of bed and headed to get ready for the day. She walked downstairs to find her mom already awake.

"I met that sweet guy of yours." her mom said to her.

"Yeah and what did you think of him?" She asked her mother as her father walked into the house.

"I must say that the view is wonderful out here. I noticed that the house down the road is for sale." Her father said.

"Dad are you thinking about moving here?" She asked him.

"No I am thinking about buying a summer home here." He said to his daughter as Steve came walking down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone." Steve greeting Lexi's parents

"Good morning." Her mother said to him. She had heard him come in about two in the morning.

"Steve, did you get the case done?" Lexi asked her boyfriend.

"It's almost done. Danny said that he would finished up the paperwork and what not." Steve said to her as he gave her a small smile before sitting next to her.

They sat down and talk for a few hours before heading down the beach. Steve thought that it was time to asked her father if he could married her.

"Sir, I need to talk to you about Lexi." He said to her father.

"Sure what about?" He responded to Steve.

"I want to marry your daughter." Steve said to him.

"I am sorry but I can't allow that." He revealed to him.

"Why not?" Steve asked him.

"Because there are things that you don't know about her yet and we barely know you. I want to make sure that my daughter is safe." He responded to Steve.

"I love your daughter and nothing is going to stop me about being with her. I would want her to be my wife and I need her in my life. Please let me marry her." Steve responded to him. He was hoping to change her father's mind.

"Let me think about it for a few more days and then I will let you know." her father said to him.

"Alright. Thank you." Steve said as he started to walk away.

Author Note: Alright that is the end of this chapter. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I know that many of you have figured out that I moved my Thursday's chapter to Mondays now until the storyline is finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I actually just changed the chapter length to this storyline. There will only be this chapter. I got a lot to cover in this last chapter and then figured out what will be next for Monday. Thank you all for the reviews on this storylines.

Chapter 5

It has been two hours since Steve asked Lexi's dad if he could marry his daughter and still did not get an answer from her dad. He walked into the house and saw her father sitting there waiting for him.

"did you make a choice if I can marry your daughter?" Steve asked him

"Not yet. I want you to answer some questions and then I will tell you my answer. You can think that it is a crash course to get to know the man that wants to be with my daughter." her father revealed to him.

"Alright sir. Let's get down to it." Steve said as he sat down next to her dad.

"When did you and my daughter meet?" Her dad's first question.

"About a year ago." Steve said to him. Steve answered all the questions and then he finally got what he wished for her dad said yes.

Later on that night, Steve knew that he needed to start working on the proposal since he knew that it was important to her. Steve did not hear Lexi walking into the room.

"hey babe. what are you doing?" Lexi asked him.

"Nothing just planning something for me and you to do tomorrow but I am all done now. Don't even asked about it. It's a surprise for tomorrow." Steve told her with a smile.

"Alright fine. I believe you. I am just going to get ready for bed so I can dream about it." She said as she got her night clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready.

The next morning

Steve and Lexi were getting ready for their date. Lexi was really excited about their date but did not know what was in store for them. Steve helped her into the car and they headed to the the space neddle since they were in Seattle.

"You are taking me to the space neddle!" She said really excited.

"Yeah. We are going to eat some dinner and then look around at the view." Steve revealed to her but leaving out the most important thing. He was going to asked her to marry him. They ate the dinner and then headed outside. Lexi was surprised to find him going down on one knee. She knew what he was going to do.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her.

"Yes." She responded to him. They enjoyed the rest of the day together and then headed to a hotel so they could celebrate their engagement.

A week later

Steve and Lexi had made their way back to Hawaii since he had to go back to work. Lexi knew that they were going to starting to plan their wedding since they set a date for July 8, 2015 which means that they only had a few weeks to get everything done. They had decided to do a backyard wedding and her parents would come into town for their wedding.

Lexi walked into the headquarters to have lunch with Kono. She was going to asked her to be her maid of honor. She smiled when she saw that the boys were not there.

"Where are the boys?" Lexi asked Kono.

"They just went to lunch." Kono revealed to her with a smile. "Where do you want to eat for lunch?"

"Hard rock cafe." Lexi responded to her.

"Alright let's go." Kono responded to her as they headed to the cars. They arrived at lunch and made it able that they get a table since Kono had to be back in an hour.

"So I wanted to asked you if you would be my maid of honor." Lexi asked her. "Will you be it?"

"Yes, I would love to be your maid of honor." Kono responded to her friend.

They ate lunch and headed back to headquarters to find that Danny was back but Steve and Chin were not back yet.

"Hey there is the lovely bride who won Steve's heart." Danny greeted her with a hug and smile.

"Where is he anyways?" Lexi asked him.

"He had a meeting with Chin to go. They will be back later on." Danny revealed to her.

Steve and Chin were heading to the meeting with Adam. They were going to find out what was was going on since Michael gave them those photos. Both of the boys wanted to make sure that she is okay with him.

After the meeting, Chin and Steve were heading to the headquarters. Steve smiled when he saw her car in the parking lot. The boys got there and Steve went to check out Lexi to make sure that she is okay.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here? I knew that you were going to have lunch with Kono." Steve asked her.

"I decided to wait for you to come back so we can finished our wedding planning." Lexi responded to him.

"Oh I see. Did you asked Kono?" He asked her.

"Yes I did." She responded to him as she gave him a small kiss."You need to go ask Danny to be your best man or Chin."

"I know and I will do it later on." He responded to her.

Later that weekend

Steve and Danny were out playing their basketball game which along with Chin. Steve decided that they were going to have two best man.

"So boys, I decided to asked both of you to be my best man. I fell that I can't pick between you two." Steve reveals to the boys. "Will you be my best men?"

"Yeah. We will" The boys responded to him.

Two weeks later

Steve woke up the morning of the wedding and knew that it was time for their special day. He was so excited and glad that they were going to be husband and wife by the end of the night. Steve and Lexi were just making sure that everything was ready for their wedding. Steve and Lexi were finally at the wedding and enjoying it.

They were decarled husband and wife at the end of the wedding. They enjoyed their honeymoon and then settled in their married life.

It was two months after they were married and Lexi found out some news reguarding her life with her husband.

Author Note: That is the end of this storyline. We hoped that you enjoy this last chapter. I haven't figured out what we were going to do next but I am thinking Shield so that way we get a little break from Five 0 storylines. I am working on Woman in his bed storyline right now. I am planning to do the sequal of Woman in his bed in late July but I am not sure about that yet. It's not official yet. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
